narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tenrinjōō Uchiha
Tenrinjōō Uchiha (転輪聖王, Uchiha Tenrinjōō) is the current Uchiha Lord (lit. うちはの主, "Uchiha no Omo"). He is a native to the Land of Fire but was raised as apart of a covert ANBU Black Ops project called Operation Suisen Island (lit. 操作水仙島, "Operation Daffodil Island"). Because of his superior intellect and well-documented tactical and scientific accomplishments, he is praised as one of the most brilliant minds to have ever existed. Tenrinjōō has served as a captain of the ANBU for the better half of two decades and is noted for being a staunch political advocate for the reestablishment of the Leaf City Military Police Force which was disbanded years prior. After the abdication of the Eleventh Hokage and defection of the Jōnin Commander, Tenrinjōō was assigned by the Village Council to tend to the responsibilities of province governor until replacements could be found. Many the world around know him as Tenrinjōō of the Sharingan (lit. 写輪眼の転輪聖王, "Sharingan no Tenrinjōō") Background Early life He is the first born son of Karan and Shinwatō Uchiha. From a young age he was described by his peers as a disturbed child due to his upbringing. It is universally believed that the 100 Year Peace (lit. 百年の平和, "Hyaku-nen no Heiwa") saw international benefits on every corner of the globe. Tenrinjōō seems to think differently. He was born in Leaf City to two members of the ANBU Black Ops and was one of few children to take part in a controversial though covert operation on scattered islands secretly regulated by the Fire Intelligence Agency. The premise of Operation Daffodil Island was to see how children grow and respond to future interaction after being raised in relative solitude with only minor interaction for combat training and meal times. He started the training at age 4, having graduated from the Academy only a year prior. This one year project bore great fruit and by the age of 5 Tenrinjōō had become a skillful shinobi, using the vast majority of his time on the island to study the history of ninja and even delve into complicated scientific and mathematical matters. Upon being released he took part in the Chūnin Exams with Team 78 in the Land of Water. As a chūnin he served on the Leaf Military Police Force until he was 10, being recruited from the FIA after the higher-ups heard of his espionage and spying capabilities. War Hidden Under Peace His recruitment was the result of a clandestine intelligence war between the Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, Land of Water, and the Land of Steam. Governments assigned their intelligence agencies to obtain classified information using the new technological boom seen throughout the western world in order to get the economic upper-hand in markets. Sometimes this included breaking and entering foreign facilities offshore. It became known as the War of Secrets (lit. 秘密の戦争, "Himitsu no Sensō"). During these years Tenrinjōō struggled with developing the close bonds necessary to be willing to die for one's comrade, due to his upbringing on Suisen Island. After a failed operation in the Lightning Country's northern district, at the age of 12 Tenrinjōō and his team of four—including their Lightning Country insider—were double crossed. Caught red-handed with sensitive documents, a battle resulted in all but Tenrinjōō dying on the infiltration squadron. It took over a year of negotiation to get Tenrinjōō released into Land of Fire custody. By then the damage had been done and the young man had been mentally nullified by his experience, though he did obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan, having realized that he truly did care for his comrades. Tenrinjōō returned to the country and with his cover blown, left the ANBU Black Ops and would not return for another ten years. Between those years he trained arduously, creating a series of methods for increasing one's natural capabilities and learning to effectively get the most out of his Sharingan. It was during this stage of his life that he had developed the Flee on Sight status internationally, famed for his single and distant glance with the Sharingan. It was all that was necessary to drop entire squadrons of jōnin, effortlessly. When Tenrinjōō turned 15 his parents had their second child and first daughter Denba Uchiha. Denba was very precious to Tenrinjōō and he cared deeply for her. It was after her birth that he was promoted to jōnin. Over the next five years he trained to hone his skills and leadership, even becoming a voice for increased Fire Country presence internationally, especially where injustices were clear for regular, defenseless people. He knew that the country's intelligence operations were a large part in handling such injustices, but more would need to be done. For the next decade he would work on this to the point where he was given a new code name and promoted to ANBU Captain of his own division in the FIA. His code-name was Sakkyū meaning "urgent". Coming into His Own It was in this second stint as a ops agent that the Uchiha found true purpose in his assignment. He wanted to use the Land of Fire's vast network of secrecy to make the world a safer place, particularly for the innocent and defenseless. His experience with Operation Daffodil Island had him frown upon the "old ways" of developing agents, urging the Hokage to eventually discontinue the project (now 25 years after it started) and start new, proactive methods instead. Within five years he had become the Lieutenant General of the ANBU Black Operatives, second only to the Fire Chief of the Fire Intelligence Agency. This high-profile assignment saw him archiving his ANBU mask in a national museum and taking up a very public figure role. He had no intention of becoming a politician, but if it would help in his ultimate purpose, he would not fight it. Having accomplished so much and only 30 years old, Tenrinjōō requested a short leave and was granted it. He had not taken much time to discover himself, worrying only about his assignment and the completion of the current mission, whatever it might be. He took this time to travel all of the countries in the Central and Western Hagoromo continents, publicly and covertly visiting the nations while learning from the people and their ideals. It was in Ōshotō continent's Land of Tortoises—however—that he met a creature who would become the highlight of his journey. Genbu is the oldest and most respected tortoise of all the inhabitants of Jūkyo Lagoon (lit. 住居の潟, "Lagoon of Dwellings"). He is a sennin who commands vast power. After Tenrinjōō found himself sleeping on the back of the colossal tortoise, its awakening startled him. In Tenrinjōō's dream, however, he pondered his aspirations and even his past. All of his intent and desires were transmitted through Genbu's black shell, peaking the tortoise's interest. After a discussion, Genbu went on to form a contract with Tenrinjōō, even offering to teach him senjutsu. With a year having passed from his leave, Tenrinjōō returned to the Land of Fire at the request of the Hokage. He worked on establishing the Intelligence Handbook (lit. 報知撮要, "Hōchi Satsuyō"), a set of rules and regulations that guided how those in intelligence agencies operated. The handbook was subsequently supplied to qualified allies of the government and used to bolster the effectiveness of information gathering operations.